Love Is A Battlefield
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They were told they shouldn't be anywhere near each other... but whoever said a strong and lasting love was easy? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. No One Can Tell Us We're Wrong

_**Summerslam 2016…**_

" _Stay down, bitch!" Seth yelled after kicking the steel steps, having not heard the sickening sound echo from Amanda's thumb, index and middle fingers… but Finn did and within seconds, his rage took over and he was attacking Seth._

 _Seth fought back and picked Finn up, powerbombing him into the barricade and Amanda's eyes widened in horror as she heard Finn's right shoulder snap out of its socket and Finn saw the tears streaming silently down the petite brunette's face._

 _Finn relocated his shoulder and stood up, running at Seth and attacking him before tossing him into the ring. Turning to Amanda after running over, he pulled the steps away and relocated her fingers and thumb._

" _Your shoulder…" Amanda whispered as Finn crouched down._

" _Mandy, don't worry bout me… get those fingers and thumb checked." Finn whispered to her._

" _After you go in there and kick his crazy ass." Amanda responded, the two sharing a quick kiss before Finn ran into the ring and she stood up._

 _The ending was improvised but Finn was handed the championship and him and Amanda hugged… but when they walked into the backstage area, Hunter ran to them._

" _Kids…" Hunter said._

" _His right shoulder…" Amanda spoke up, tears glistening in her eyes._

" _Her thumb, index and middle fingers on her right hand…" Finn responded, his left arm around Amanda's shoulders._

" _How bad?" Hunter managed to ask… but the looks in their eyes spoke volumes, the two felt like they had fucked up out there and Hunter took his surrogate kids into his arms, all three hugging._

 _To them, everything seemed to move in slow motion after that… the two were holding each other in the trainer's room once they were alone, their foreheads pressed together._

" _I'll be right back…" Amanda whispered, her and Finn kissing again before she left… and stopped to let it out._

" _Mandy?" She heard, her head snapping up and Seth seeing pure rage in her eyes. "How bad?" Seth asked._

" _You dare ask me how fucking bad?! His labrum is torn because of you, you reckless bastard!" Amanda growled lowly, her voice increasing to a yell and her clenching her already injured right hand into a fist and slamming it right into Seth's nose before she proceeded further with the beating and Seth's screams were agonizing as he was down on the ground and Amanda was mercilessly attacking him._

" _Roman! Roman, help! Help me, she's gonna kill me!" Seth screamed, Roman managing to restrain Amanda after pulling her off and seeing Finn run to them, Amanda's tears increased and her biting on the corner of her mouth._

 _Roman noticed it again when he looked at Amanda… the shift from the enraged Demon Mistress to the feeling betrayed beyond belief Shield sister… and roughly yanked a bruised and bleeding Seth up to his feet, shoving him back._

" _Fuck off! And don't go near them again unless you want to apologize!" Roman growled, Seth taking off and Roman turning to Finn and Amanda._

" _I shouldn't have gone off like that…" Amanda responded as Finn carefully examined her right hand, the fingers and thumb still in their sockets but bruising quickly._

" _Don't be sorry about it, babe. He should've waited until you calmed down." Finn replied._

" _Listen to him, Mandy Rose, he's right… you two obviously care deeply about each other, you have for a long time." Roman responded, kissing Amanda on her forehead and him and Finn shaking hands. "Take good care of each other… let it happen, embrace your changing relationship." He said before leaving…_

 **Present time,** _ **Wrestlemania 33**_ **…**

Amanda was waiting for the cue to head to the curtain when she felt Finn's arms wrap around her shoulders, the tiny brunette nuzzling into him.

"I could've sworn I saw someone walking around here earlier with fabric red wings on her back…" Amanda responded as Finn nuzzled his beard against her skin… and his eyes widening slightly as he felt how warm her skin was.

"Yeah, I think you caught Seth's cold." Finn replied.

"Possibly. But I'm not imagining this." Amanda responded before she sneezed, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down his girlfriend's back. "I'll be okay." She replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't go out." Finn said.

"Match is already set…" Amanda responded as she snuggled against him. "I'm okay… it's not like it was in November." She whispered, Finn remembering when she had been sick with Bronchitis and had barely left the bed in their hotel room for two days.

Out there for the match, Amanda blocked out how she was feeling and let the adrenaline take over… before the lights suddenly went out.

"Oh ha ha, Charlotte! Won't work like last time!" Amanda responded, Charlotte turning confused.

"Choose your destiny…. Flawless victory…. Choose your destiny… Flawless Victory…. Mortal Kombat!" A man voice said before the lights came back on and Ashley Hardy stood at the end of the ramp, her red wings spread out.

"Holy fuck!" Amanda responded after opening her eyes and Ashley getting in the ring.

The match progressed smoothly… until it broke down into a brawl and referee John Cone threw it out with Ashley pulling Amanda off of Charlotte.

And in the backstage area once they got there, Ashley jumped out of her skin after Amanda let out a loud sneeze and cough.

"That's not good kiddo." Ashley said.

"Caught the damn bug from Seth freakin Rollins." Amanda responded as they hugged. "Oh, I've missed you." She replied after they let go and Finn found them. "Ash, this is my boyfriend, Finn Balor. Finn, this is my closest childhood friend, Ashley Hardy." She said before the two shook hands.

"Just to let you know, you hurt her and I'll have a body bag with your name written on it." Ashley said.

"Her dad said the same thing to me back in December when she brought me to meet the family." Finn responded before all three saw Matt and Jeff.

"So much for the vision." Jeff said.

"Jeff, don't start with the how I should still be single speech again." Amanda replied.

"Oh no he's not talking about you. He's talking about us coming back in with a bang." Ashley said.

"True but wait… she's not single anymore?" Jeff responded.

"Oh here we go." Ashley said.

Amanda had a feeling that this wouldn't go over as well as she hoped.


	2. Overprotective Nature

After explaining how they had gotten together, Amanda and Finn waited for Jeff to flip… but he stayed eerily calm.

"I only have two ground rules, Finn. Don't ever lay a hand on her in anger and don't break her heart or I will toss you into the lake of reincarnation and render you obsolete!" Jeff responded, voice going up a bit as Matt walked in.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Ashley asked.

"Sounds like normal Jeff." Amanda responded after drinking her peppermint tea as they watched Seth's match against Hunter and saw Stephanie go through a table. "Holy fuck!" She exclaimed.

"Well stay off the damn apron if you can't fight." Jeff responded.

The pay per view progressed to the main event, which was Roman vs Undertaker… and in the end, Roman won.

Ashley looked to Amanda, who looked down after Undertaker had left his coat and hat in the ring and Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"I'm sure he's not leaving for good." Ashley said.

"I still worry though… he's getting older and he's been in the business for over 30 years." Amanda replied after looking up.

"You know what will make everything better? Booze." Matt said.

"86 that, brother. I stopped drinking and she's not feeling so great." Ashley responded.

"Yeah, we're gonna head on back to the hotel." Amanda replied before she and Finn left.

Back at the hotel, Seth saw Matt and Jeff in the bar and walked over to them.

"Hey, hell of a match earlier." Matt replied.

"Thanks. Hey, have you seen Mandy?" Seth replied.

"Yeah, her boyfriend took her back to their room, she wasn't feeling well." Jeff explained, Matt clamping his right hand over Jeff's mouth.

"Boyfriend?" Seth managed to respond.

"A boy who's a friend." Ashley said as she walked over.

"Phoenix, right?" Seth asked.

"Only call me that in the ring. Name's Ashley." Ashley said.

Ashley and Seth sat down and talked, Matt turning to Jeff.

"That was really close, Jeff!" Matt whispered.

"Once again saved by our sister." Jeff whispered as he watched Seth order a beer while Ashley got a glass of water.

Upstairs, Finn opened his eyes as he sensed that Amanda wasn't asleep despite the NyQuil she had taken. Reaching closer, Finn pulled Amanda into his arms and she cautiously rested her head on his healed right shoulder.

"Let me know if your shoulder starts hurting again, okay?" Amanda asked, Finn knowing that his shoulder injury would always worry her.

"It's gonna be a long time before you forgive Seth…" Finn replied.

"He slammed you into the barricade the wrong way… and with all that's happened, I feel like he did it deliberately." Amanda responded as Finn lightly stroked her hair. "And I'm not sure but… I feel like something traumatic made Ash stop drinking." She whispered.

"Do you want to go and talk to her about it?" Finn asked.

"She's probably sleeping now… and right now, I just want to stay here with you." Amanda answered, snuggling closer to Finn before both fell asleep.

At the same time, Ashley was dragging a drunk Seth out of the elevator.

"There's a limit, you should stick to it!" Ashley muttered.

"Well zero must be your limit." Seth slurred.

"Yeah it is for a good reason." Ashley said.

"You're no fun. Should've drank with Mandy." Seth responded.

"Wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't have gone drinking tonight." Ashley replied, Seth looking at her. "Plus if you had met me before 2011 I would have shown you a darn good time that would involve drinking, pills and gambling."

"You got into rehab?" Seth asked.

"Been sober for 6 years now." Ashley responded.

"Why did you get sober?" Seth asked.

"You will find that out if I let you into the circle of trust." Ashley said.

The next morning, Seth opened his eyes and rubbed his head as Ashley set a cup of coffee near him.

"Wakey up, Rollins… you alive?" Ashley replied, Seth sitting up.

"What the fuck did I drink and how much of it?" Seth questioned as he slowly sipped the coffee after swallowing two pills of Advil.

"You drank a lot of beer." Ashley answered.

"That answers it… our rooms are adjoined, that's also a good thing." Seth replied after setting the cup down. "You think Mandy's awake yet?" He asked.

"Nope. And speaking of that, I'm gonna wake my brothers." Ashley said.

Seth nodded and Ashley left, reaching Jeff's and Matt's room. When they let her in, they looked at her.

"He's got a bad hangover?" Matt asked.

"Yep and I'm surprised you two are up." Ashley said.

"Well, Jeff woke up early and so did I. He still won't say what he knows about Finn or how long Finn and Mandy have been together." Matt responded as Ashley scrolled through Finn's Twitter page and found a picture of Finn, Amanda and Finn's parents.

"This was taken in December." Ashley said.

"So sometime before that." Jeff replied.

"Yep." Ashley said.

At the same time, Amanda had woken up and sat up to see Finn set their breakfast down.

"Well, morning love." Finn responded before they kissed.

"Morning. Ready for your return tonight?" Amanda replied.

"More than ready." Finn answered before Amanda's phone chimed and she saw a text from an unknown number... but the caller was inquiring about Ashley once Amanda dialed the number.

"Is Ashley Hardy there?" The man asked.

Amanda hung up and blocked the number, Finn seeing the look on her face and lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

"Whoever it was, he didn't seem friendly." Amanda replied before forwarding the number to Jeff along with the text _'Who does this number belong to?'_.

" _Oh you've gotta be kidding me. Don't tell him anything!"_ Jeff texted.

' _Hung up on him without a word.'_ Amanda responded, confirming what she thought. "Abusive ex." She said as Finn took her into his arms.

At the Amway Center later, Amanda was reading the script when she yelled out as sharp fingers poked her sides… only to turn when she heard a laugh and see Sami.

"Not fucking funny! How does Kota put up with you?!" Amanda responded.

"Sorry." Sami apologized.

"Okay. Just don't do it again, bit rattled-" Amanda replied before Finn charged in with a bat. "Put it down, babe, false alarm." She responded, Finn setting the bat aside and closing the door.

"About what happened last night?" Sami asked.

"Things are getting crazier. Mandy got a text earlier today from someone looking for her friend." Finn explained as Sami absentmindedly rested his hand on Amanda's head… and then yelped and yanked it away after feeling how warm she felt.

"God she's really warm!" Sami exclaimed.

"She's trying to get rid of that cold that Seth had." Finn responded after getting Amanda to lie down.

"Speaking of him, he doesn't know that you two are together. Does he?" Sami replied.

"No and we want to keep it as quiet as possible… though I have a feeling Jeff almost told him." Amanda responded.

"And you are right about that." They heard Ashley say from the doorway.

"How'd Seth react?" Finn asked.

"Well I got him drunk so he didn't really react." Ashley responded before seeing a tattoo of angel wings on Amanda's right wrist. "Bit similar to mine." She said before holding out her right wrist showing a tattoo of the sun, moon and judges scale.

"One of my tattoos caused a bit of trouble." Amanda responded before she stood up, Ashley seeing _I gcónaí agus go deo_ tattooed below her shoulder blades. "Yeah… Cody Rhodes wasn't so happy but I told him where to shove it." She said, Ashley chuckling.

"What does it even mean?" Ashley asked.

"Always And Forever." Amanda explained.

At the same time, Jeff found himself talking to Chris Jericho.

"Rollins caused all that hell?! Why didn't she tell anyone?!" Jeff responded after Chris explained what had happened.

"Damned if I know. But he's in the main event tonight and has to tag with Balor. You know Mandy's gonna be out there to make sure nothing goes wrong, especially after what happened at Summerslam." Chris replied, Seth stopping when he overheard them.

' _Just one match… shouldn't be a problem.'_ Seth thought as he continued walking.


	3. Broken Beyond Repair?

When it was time for the main event, the crowd went crazy when Finn and Amanda walked out there.

"I still don't know what to make of these two, the Demon King and Demon Mistress. What's your opinion, Phoenix?" Corey replied, turning to Ashley.

"To be honest Corey, I'm starting to ship these two as a couple but bit sad they are just friends." Ashley answered.

The match underway, Amanda narrowed her eyes when Kevin shouted "You should've stayed home!" at Finn.

"He held that title for a short time but he's a true champion as opposed to how you were, fucker!" Amanda yelled, Ashley laughing and Seth's eyes widening in shock.

"That little lady is livid." Ashley responded.

When the match was over with Finn and Seth winning, Seth raised Finn's left arm in respect before Finn and Amanda embraced and he spun her around… before he stopped and crashed his mouth against hers, Amanda reciprocating the kiss.

Seth looked right at them… and something in his mind snapped and he stormed over, pulling Amanda away from Finn.

"The fuck is the matter with you?!" Seth yelled before Amanda kicked him between his legs and Finn ran at Seth and tackled him before picking him up and hitting him with the 1916 DDT, the crowd cheering like crazy as Finn pulled Amanda to him by her hips and kissed her again.

"Well… that answers your question, Corey." Ashley replied as Finn and Amanda got out of the ring and his arms wrapped around her waist.

In the backstage area, Ashley caught up with the two.

"So no more sneaking around, I take it?" Ashley asked.

"Had enough of it." Amanda answered as her left hand was entwined with Finn's right one.

"And don't worry about Seth, me and the boys can take care of him." Ashley said.

"Thank you, Ash." Finn responded before he and Amanda left and Ashley sat down.

It wasn't long before Seth showed up, Ashley standing up.

"Where are they?!" Seth growled.

"How should I know? I got back here after they did… and honestly, what's your problem with him? He's great to her. Why won't you see that?" Ashley responded. "He's better than some other men I can think of."

"Oh yeah such as who?" Seth asked, Ashley taking her shirt off and showing Seth her back, which made a massive set of rainbow angel wings but what was in them shocked Seth, cigarette burns.

"My ex ruined one of my favourite tattoos. It got to the point when I just became numb to the pain." Ashley said.

"He fucking hurt you?" Seth responded.

"Much like Randy did to Mandy a long time ago." Ashley replied after putting her shirt back on. "Finn would never lay a hand on her in anger and you know it."

In the locker room, Finn had gotten dressed after getting cleaned off… and he smiled slightly when he saw that Amanda had fallen asleep. Being careful, he picked her up as Jeff walked in.

"She still feeling terrible?" Jeff asked.

"She's not coughing as much… I'm gonna take her on home, she'll sleep better there." Finn explained in a quiet tone before he left with Amanda, Jeff grabbing their things.

Amanda opened her eyes at a little before 4 in the morning when _Cult Of Personality_ by Living Colour played from her phone… she picked it up and set it on sleep mode after seeing a Chicago area code, Finn opening his eyes halfway.

"Wrong number?" Finn asked as Amanda turned to him.

"I have that song set for one number… don't know what took him three years to call." Amanda responded as they held each other.

In one of the guest rooms, Ashley answered her phone.

"Before you chew me out, yes, I know what time it is. But I want to know that she's okay… and who's this guy she's seeing?" Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, explained.

"I'm one of those people you don't want to interrupt their beauty sleep, so fuck off and ring at a decent hour!" Ashley growled.

"Ash!" Phil responded.

"You walked out of her life, Phil, fuck off!" Ashley replied before she hung up and went back to sleep.

It was at about 11 in the morning that Amanda opened her eyes and sat up, seeing Ashley.

"He called you too?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yeah, asked about you and who Finn is... and Phil copped a mouthful from me." Ashley said.

"Three fucking years and he just calls out of the blue…" Amanda muttered.

"I know, what a fucking jerk." Ashley said, Amanda stretching slightly.

She could tell that Ashley didn't have much luck getting through to Seth and had a feeling that Seth would never accept it.

And then she spoke up.

"What is it with everyone else? Have they all lost their damn minds?" Amanda questioned, Ashley chuckling slightly at the same time that Finn walked into the room.

"Yep I think they have lost their minds." Ashley said before looking down at her phone. "Sorry Mandy, but I've gotta get going."

"Just be safe, okay?" Amanda responded after they hugged for a few seconds.

"It's all good, I've just got to go to an appointment." Ashley said.

Ashley smiled at Finn before she left and Finn sat down next to Amanda before they kissed… and he knew the worry in her eyes, Amanda having told him before about what Ashley was like before she got clean.

"She's gonna be okay, babe." Finn responded.

"I know… I just… I think of all the times that friends have slipped and fallen back into old habits, it's why I promised to never do anything like that… but there's a difference between saying it and keeping it." Amanda replied as Finn held her.

 _ **A while later...**_

Ashley had left the meeting and headed to her rented Equinox before she heard a car horn blare and jumped… only to see Seth.

"Fucking hell! What do you want?!" Ashley demanded.

"I went looking for you… after what happened last night." Seth responded as he got out and walked over before he saw the nearby sign. "Meetings?"

"Yeah. I go to them, it helps me stay on the right track." Ashley explained as she knew that Seth had figured it out. "Mandy never told you any of this?" She asked.

"Not one word. All she told me at one point in time is that she has a friend who's more like an older sister and that I should tread lightly and not piss that friend off." Seth explained.

"Yep that sounds like me." Ashley said.

"Was Mandy ever into drugs?" Seth asked.

"Hell no! She saw what it did to her loved ones, especially to the one that she called her sister." Ashley answered, knowing that Seth was too drunk the other night to remember what she had said.

"I just… at times, I feel like I don't know her too well despite-" Seth responded.

"Being friends for so long?" Ashley replied. "Everyone has their secrets, even Mandy… but it's not always a bad thing, we just don't know how to tell them." She explained.

"Which would explain her and Finn not telling me or too many others about their relationship." Seth responded.

"It's one of the hard things about being a wrestler to keep your life private, while remaining under a spotlight with millions of fans." Ashley said.

When the two headed to the apartment, Finn let them in as Amanda finished drinking her cup of tea.

"No yelling, okay? Her voice is still wrecked." Finn responded before he closed the door.

"So watch your manners." Ashley said, looking at Seth.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved last night, Mandy." Seth responded, Amanda nodding.

"I don't know if I should say _"I expected better from you."_ or try to yell… honestly, I'm just sick of all the fighting. But I know one thing." Amanda replied, her left hand entwined with Finn's right one. "Finn and I love each other… and that's never changing. It was just weeks ago that we even started talking about getting married." She responded.

"Hey if you two get married, I'm in charge of wedding plans." Ashley said.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Ash." Amanda responded.

"Well too bad if you wanted it another way because it wouldn't be happening." Ashley said.

"You okay there, Seth?" Finn asked, Seth nodding.

"Are you sure? Because if you want to say something you can." Ashley said.

"Okay… I don't like this but they're gonna do what they want to do." Seth responded.

' _He at least admitted it.'_ Amanda thought as Finn put his right arm around her back.

But it didn't make it easier to hear.


End file.
